


WWR 1

by JennyThePolarbear



Series: Tumblr ficlets ;D and Word War Madness [2]
Category: Barrowers, Freaks - Fandom, Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), Welcome to Nightvale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyThePolarbear/pseuds/JennyThePolarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WW Randomness 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWR 1

The Freaks were jumping. The crazy frogs were coming, but it was really a bunch of people from lazy town  
and the Freaks were jumping to the pop sugar sparkle madness ,with a bunch of glowsticks and started hopping like frogs.  
Then random drastic music change to a bunch of emo music and Zynco brought out there stuff and everyone started peeling off their masks with the crazyness of a thousand swords.  
Shilo was falling in Love with a weird assbutt, but all the paper dolls in the background dancing and her father was screaming at her to come back inside.  
When she started following a bunny down a Whole in the gravestones and she randomly shrunk to the massiveness of the gravestones to an itty bitty flea,  
Where she met tom thumb and his bride thumblina and she just loved the way the music was down here all guitar and electric violin and she hoped she never has to go back to her strange and twisted world and over protecting father ahe had awesome adventures and finally she brought a blabberhound with her back to her mixed up cray world in the above and he overgrew to the size of a small building and drooled everywhere the end

 

There was a wondering Sailor who loved the land and he fell for a mermaid but was deathly affraid of the sea which rally defeats the purpose of being a sailor. But he figured out how to be with her, so he went to school and learned how to blow glass and he made her a fishbowl hme but she didn’t like that so he searched the earth to find a place to stay. He finally found one in an alternate universe cause he found a portal and got lost, so he stayed with her there in the russian speaking universe governed by trolls who loved cake with an obsession that I could rival with pie and then thay had children who could hop though the portal and they were happy..  
The battle dragged on as the mysteries of the universe were revieled to Cecil, in the house that didn’t exist, he started seeing little people and trolls and Barrowers and hobbits and kept in contact with Dana who somehow made it outside and all the pictures in the house were replaced with doors and each one had an odd site behind it so he decided he was in the house of the univesrse.. Welcome to tumblr


End file.
